


Every friday night

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Sansa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mommy!kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral and Sex, Shameless Smut, please read all THE TAGS, sub!Petyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: As the title says, Friday nights are their special night.





	Every friday night

**Author's Note:**

> There are sooooo many great and wonderful Daddy Petyr stories out there, but I thought it was finally Sansa's time. 
> 
> If Mum Sansa isn't your thing please turn back now! For everyone else, welcome and I hope you enjoy this bit of fun that popped in my head and demanded to be written!

 

 

 

It was approaching six o'clock and Petyr just stepped through the elevator doors, almost loosing his grip on his briefcase and nodded his greeting to the elderly couple that lived two levels below him.

The phone in his pocket vibrated with an incoming text as the doors closed as Petyr was left alone, pulling it out he read the alert.

_2 minutes and counting, don't disappoint me again!_

Slipping his phone away, Petyr smiled as the doors opened to his penthouse and stepped out and didn't have time to get his keys before the door in front of him was suddenly opened revealing the most welcomed sight of Sansa standing there in her fluffiest dressing gown, a gift for mother's day last year, white with red roses lining the front and back, and her strapping dark heels to make her tower over him.

Her arms were crossed over her chest not looking too pleased with him.

"Less than a minute to spare." Petyr said with a smile.

"That is how you greet me?!" Sansa didn't sound happy at all.

"I'm sorry, Sansa." Petyr said as he stepped forward and dropped his briefcase beside the door, but frowned when Sansa moved back and held the door for Petyr to pass through and come in finally and closed it behind them before going back to crossing her arms again.

 

 

The clock hanging on the wall behind them showed him it was time and Petyr come closer before he instantly lowered himself to the ground and knelt by her feet and sat on the backs of his thighs with his hands resting by his knees. Looking at her sexy shoes he whispered, "may I please wash before dinner mummy?"

"You may, but first come and give me a proper greeting."

Sansa's smooth voice washed over them and instantly calmed Petyr from the stressful week. Petyr raised up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Sansa's thighs as he buried his face in her stomach as he gave her a heartfelt embrace.

"I've missed you." Petyr said and felt a purr rise from his chest when he felt her hands cradle his head and bring him in closer, before her fingers caressed through his hair.

"Okay, that's enough. Now be a good boy and go have your bath, dinner is almost ready." Sansa ordered as she eased Petyr back from her and walked down the hall with her heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

 

 

 

There was only one bottle sitting on the brim of the large tub waiting for him just for their special Friday's.

A green cartoon-looking brachiosaurus with a big goofy smile was mocking him as Petyr poured the contents of the bottle into the water that was slowly filling the tub.

It took months for Sansa to help Petyr to find enjoyment from the simplest of things, like a nice warm bubble bath. Being the self-made man he is, Petyr made sure to leave behind anything that would be deemed beneath the rich and all-powerful. Living in the most expensive and sort after penthouses, dining on the finest food and not settling for anything but the best.

Less time than it took Petyr to convince Sansa he was courting her, not because she was born into one of the most rich and influential families in the country or the daughter of his childhood crush.

He saw the woman she would become and fell in love completely.

 

 

Petyr amerced himself fully in the bubbles and breathed in the calming smell of citrus mint that filled the room as he leant back and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

When Sansa opened the bathroom door the smell of food followed her and saw in time to see Petyr pulling on his comfy grey sweat pants and bit into her lower lip as they hung low on his hips.

"Be a good boy and give mummy a kiss."

Petyr listened to what wasn't said and folded his arms behind his back as he reached up and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Unable to resist her allure, Petyr slipped his lips as close to her lips as he could without being too close as to cause her wrath so soon.

"Kneel, baby boy."

Petyr immediately obeyed and waited patiently as Sansa took the comb on the counter and stood behind him and brushed out the knots in his hair.

 

By the time she had finished, Petyr had his head leant all the way back exposing all of his neck and was silently humming under his breath.

Sansa reached over and dropped the comb and opened a small container and poured a small amount of its contents in the centre of her palm. Rubbing the cream between her palms, Sansa gathered Petyr's face and went about applying it to his skin.

"Winter weather and harsh heaters are drying out your skin, you need to take better care of yourself baby." Sansa said as she finished moisturizing his face.

"Thank you, mummy."

 

 

 

Sansa took Petyr's hand and he happily followed her to the dining table where everything was setup and already severed out waiting for them.

"Now did you have a light lunch as instructed?"

"Yes mummy."

"And?" Sansa drew out the word with a raised eyebrow.

"And I ate all my greens."

Petyr answered and received a small kiss to his lips for his reward.

"Good boy. You've earned the big bowl." Sansa said as she pulled out a chair for Petyr and kissed the top of his head as he sat down and dug into his macaroni and cheese that she would make for him occasionally.

 

Her fingers tugged on a fresh damp curl playfully, "pink or yellow?"

"Pink please mummy?" Petyr said pleadingly as he looked up at Sansa still standing beside him.

Sansa walked away and returned shortly with a tall glass of strawberry milk and finally sat beside him and consumed her own dinner.

 

 

 

Once dinner was finished Petyr gathered the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher without any instruction and returned with an envelope and placed in front of Sansa who was finishing off her glass of red wine.

"What's this?" Sansa asked as she opened it, "are you trying to get into mummy's good graces for your cheek earlier?"

Petyr knelt down beside Sansa's chair and nodded, "yes mummy."

She patted his head for his honesty and unfolded what was inside and let out a gasp as she read a copied document of Lannister & Lannister Inc.'s file for bankruptcy.

"Oh, my darling boy! My beautiful boy!" Sansa exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sorry I was almost late, but I wanted your surprise to be special... did I do good mummy?"

"So good! Thank you, baby. Now come here."

Sansa grasped his face as Petyr came closer and both leaned in to kiss.

All the sweetness of the night vanished as Sansa devoured his mouth hungrily, bringing forth all Petyr's moans as she battled with his tongue and playfully bit his lower lip and tugged, prolonging their connection slightly.

 

Sansa stood up and stepped back, keeping her smouldering gaze with his and slowly untied the front knot of her dressing gown and oh, so slowly lowered the garment to reveal the new silk nightie Sansa had purchased earlier in the week and hid from his prying/snooping eyes.

 

The material didn't reach much further then her knees and the lace running the whole way either side showcased quite clearly there was no underwear, but the sheerness of the garment was also a dead give-away.

"It's... you... beautiful." Petyr seemed lost for words as his eyes took her in.

 

Sansa came back and stood right in front of his knelt form and waited.

Petyr's hands hovered by Sansa's hips and didn't touch her till she nodded for him to continue and slowly placed a tantalising kiss just below her bellybutton and smirked triumphantly when he heard her breathy gasp.

"Thank you, Mummy for this gift." He resighted every time Sansa would permit his touch after revealing herself to him.

 

 

 

"Room, now."

Petyr knew better than to get up and walk, his hands moved down and he crawled on his hands and knees towards the stairs and knew Sansa was following behind him.

The ascent was a slow progression, made harder by his erection and couldn't contain his gasp when a hand slapped his ass sharply.

"Faster."

Sansa ordered and was prepared to slap him again if he didn't comply.

 

 

 

Sansa sat on the end of the bed and watched as Petyr made a show of crawling towards her with a predatory look as he approached and sat back on his thighs between her spread legs.

One foot rested on his thigh and Petyr obligingly took her shoe off and kissed the top of her foot as he did before repeating with the process with the other.

"Mummy's turn to relax." Sansa said as she spread herself in the centre of their massive bed and rested her head on a pillow as she waited for Petyr to join her.

 

Petyr climbed up and straddled Sansa's thighs and reached over to the side table for the bottle waiting there and dropped it on the bed beside him as he saw the thin straps of Sansa's nightie reach where it stopped just above her bum and peeled them off her shoulders with ease.

 

Once the cap of the bottle popped the soothing smell of lavender from the oil was poured on her back and Petyr went to work needing it into her skin and he started with her lower back where he knew most of Sansa's pain started and revelled in every moan he pulled from her with his magic fingers.

Not a single inch of her back and shoulders were missed and as Petyr worked her neck Sansa let out a sensuous moan as her body shook and her hips raised as if she knew Petyr's erection was straining and waiting for her, which it was.

Sansa let Petyr grind himself against her for just a moment, teasing them both and ordered him to back off once she came back to her senses. "Naughty boy! Grinding on me like a horny little beast."

 

 

As Sansa propped herself against the headrest, Petyr was surprised at how well the material was holding up, and even though it was clear enough to see her tight nipples peeking through, her bosom was still covered by the thin silk.

Her arms opened wide and Petyr didn't hesitate to clamper over and rush into her welcoming hug. Sansa lowered Petyr's head and let him rest his face in her cleavage and smiled down at his curled hair as he tightened his hold around her waist. "Is this what you're after?" She asked.

Petyr closed his eyes and peeled the slip of silk from her chest and kissed the soft underside of her left breast, before his tongue reached out and licked the tip of her nipple, making Sansa cry out at the sensation.

By the time Petyr moved to Sansa's right breast there wasn't an inch of her abandoned left breast that wasn't covered in moister.

He followed the silent demands of Sansa's body and shuffled down and lowered himself on his front as the nightie was thrown and discarded on the floor behind them, as he lowered his mouth to her centre to feast.

"No fingers." Sansa demanded and Petyr remained obedient as his tongue flattened across her clit and made her buck her hips violently and fingers grasped his hair tightly.

The pain of her tugging on his hair was ignored as Petyr made sure she came undone from his mouth alone.

 

 

When Sansa cried out as her orgasm washed over her, a part of her was concerned by how tight she had wrapped herself around Petyr. Hands were still tangled in his locks and thighs pressed tightly against either side of his head and his whole face pushed in her centre. When she collapsed back the big gasping breaths Petyr took wasn't lost as she came down from her high.

 

 

Once she recovered she saw Petyr sitting back on his thighs with a tent in the front of his pants and his face a complete and utter mess.

Sansa reached for the wipes she left on the side table and came to Petyr and gently wiped his face clean. "You were such a good boy to me."

"Thank you, mummy."

"Take off your pants, you've earned your reward." Sansa said as she laid out on her back, but propped up slightly with a mound of pillows beneath her and watched with hooded eyes as Petyr rushed to pull off his sweat pants.

 

It took all of Petyr's willpower not to touch himself throughout the night and was made even worse as he watched as Sansa parted her thighs wide for him.

He lowered himself slowly and groaned aloud when his erection brushed across her drenched centre and moved into her kiss and moaned again when he felt her delicate hand pump his erection leisurely for a while, before finally directing him to her entrance.

With a nod of her head, in one quick thrust Petyr was fully surrounded by her quivering core. Their kiss broke as Sansa cried out and her hands immediately lowered his head so Petyr could nuzzle into her bosom as he slowly thrust in and out.

Sansa wrapped her legs around Petyr's thighs and her hands at his back lowered and grazed her nails delicately down his back making Petyr shiver and groan at the sensation.

Every stroke of his cock was measured for he knew not to be rough and meant to bring out and prolong their pleasure.

 

When he felt his release fast approaching he groaned in pain and looked up at Sansa pleadingly from his position on her chest. "Please mummy, can I go faster?"

"My horny boy wants to cum?" Sansa made sure there wasn't an ounce of emotion in her voice.

He groaned and bit her right breast tenderly as his muffled words came out whiny. "Yes... please mummy, may I?"

Sansa took her time responding and revelled in his every whine as she made sure he kept his slow measured pace.

 

 

"Please?" Petyr begged when he got no response from Sansa for over a minute and groaned in real pain as he forced back his approaching orgasm. "Please, mummy?"

 

When Sansa shook and cried out beneath him as her second orgasm snuck up on her by surprise with all of Petyr's plea's and moans, she remembered enough of herself to scream _yes_ and moaned under her breath when she felt Petyr's release as he muffled his cry into her breast.

 

 

When his powerful bliss subsided Petyr bodily collapsed upon Sansa and moaned with every twitch he felt around his flagging cock and buried his face in Sansa's bosom again, as his body was more then ready for a nights rest.

 

 

Sansa smiled down at Petyr making himself comfortable and carded her fingers through his hair and was heartened at Petyr's purrs of bliss, she felt proud that she had managed to give him what he needed. "I love you, my darling boy."

"Love you too." Petyr whispered as he drifted off.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far, the strangest and kinkiest thing I've ever written. Mothers are nurturers so that's the direction I went in.


End file.
